An Unwelcome Surprise
by EmilyLeona
Summary: Little Joe is determined to prove himself to his family and well, to himself. Things don't quite go as planned
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, except in my dreams. This is my first attempt so be patient as I try to figure it out.

Hoss could only look on and laugh as Little Joe once again fell to the ground, compliments of the wild stallion they were trying to break. It had been a week and so far they managed to get the saddle on, but not much else.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Adam approached his younger brothers with a smirk on his face.

"He's determined to do this one himself," Replied Hoss. He was itching to get his hands on the black horse, but knew Little Joe would never ask for help. Joe just didn't have the calming effect on the animals like his bigger brother did.

A dinner bell could be heard ringing in the distance. "Joe, time to call it a night. Hop Sing just rang the dinner bell." Hoss called out.

"I'll just try five more minutes and meet ya at the house," Joe replied with a familiar determination in his voice as he approached the horse once more. He spoke quietly to the frightened animal, carefully running his hand down its silky neck.

"C'mon Joe, supper's ready," Hoss implored with a bit of a whine. "You know how Hop Sing gets when we're late."

"Now, Hoss, I'll be right there. Head on back to the house if you're so worried about feeding your stomach. I'll be fine. Just five more minutes – I just want to try one more time – and I'll be there." Joe continued to rub the horse's neck, refusing to look away. He could feel his luck was going to be different this time.

Hoss and Adam looked at each other. Neither wanted to leave Joe alone with an unpredictable animal, but the horse seemed calmer and Joe seemed to be taking his time instead of just trying to jump on the animal's back. Against their better judgement, they turned and walked toward the house.

"Where's Joe?" Ben Cartwright asked his two sons as they sat down at the table.

"In the north paddock with the new stallion," Adam answered without meeting his father's eye. "He wanted one last go before calling it a night."

"Well, you have to admire his determination, but I really wish you hadn't left him alone up there. That's one mean horse he picked out."

Hoss and Adam looked at each other and quickly pushed back their chairs and walked back out the door, pausing just long enough to grab their hats. As they approached the paddock they could see the horse calmly walking in circles, no sign of Little Joe. They had just turned back toward the house when they heard a soft moan. Making their way quickly to fence they found Little Joe in a heap on the ground.

"Joe, are you okay?" Hoss asked quietly as he knelt next to his little brother. At first the only response was another soft moan. Slowly Joe opened his eyes and tried to give his brothers his usual charming smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the young man said as he sat up. "I guess I fell a little hard that last time."

"I'd say so," Adam replied with a smile. "If you're good, we should get back to the house before Pa sends out a search party."


	2. Chapter 2

The bright morning light shone through the window, waking Joe. He rolled over with a groan. "I must have fallen harder than I thought," he mumbled to himself as he sat up, fighting through the soreness of his muscles.

"Morning, Son," Ben greeted him as he sat down at the breakfast table. "I know you have your heart set on breaking that horse, but I need you to run the fence line today with Hoss. If the two of you finish in time you can work with the stallion for a couple of hours tonight."

"Sure, Pa," said Joe, trying to mask his disappointment. He really didn't want to spend the day fixing fences. It was tiring work, and for some reason he has started taking it personally that the horse was causing him so much trouble. Part of him knew that he was doing just fine, but he was getting impatient. Hoss was so gentle with the new horses that he seemed able to talk with them and get them to trust him immediately. Joe just wanted to prove to himself, and his family, that he could tame this one horse alone.

"Joe, let's stop for lunch," Hoss implored after working hard at mending fences all morning. "We don't have to get it all done this morning."

"Ok, ok," Joe reluctantly agreed. They had been hard at it for hours and he really was feeling quite sore. Plus he had the start of a headache at the back of his head, telling him he needed to get some food and water in him.

After lunch Joe tried getting back to work with that same energy, but he just couldn't get the rhythm going. His headache hadn't eased as he'd assumed it would, and his stomach was starting to feel a bit off. Still, he wanted time to work with Fox, the name he had decided on for the horse. So he started back on the fence post nearest him.

By the time the fence was finished, Joe didn't think he could make it back home under his own power. The pain in his head had grown and the bright sunlight was causing him to squint. He and Hoss stowed their tools and mounted their horses for the ride back home. Hoss looked at him questioningly as they started off at a slow trot. "You okay, Joe? You don't look so good."

"Sure Hoss, just a bit of a headache." Joe said as he pushed his hat down to try shielding his eyes a bit more from the sun.

"Joe, let's just sit a bit. You need some water and to cool off. You've been going hard all day. What's so goshdarn important anyway?"

Joe allowed himself to be led to the shade of the trees and happily took the water offered him. He could only manage a few swallows, but it did help. He decided it would be okay to lay down for a few minutes before heading back. He didn't want to let on how poorly he was starting to feel, but honestly couldn't manage the ride back just yet.

Hoss let him sleep for an hour before waking him gently. "Joe? You ready to head back now?"

He opened his eyes surprised that he felt better. Not great, but definitely well enough to get back on Cochise and head home. "Yeah. Thanks Hoss, I'm sorry I got carried away like that."

"Feeling better?"

"Much better."

After stabling the horses Joe decided to take a carrot out to the paddock for Fox. He didn't feel like trying his hand at sitting on the big horse, but still wanted to visit with him for a bit.

"How did it go today?" Ben asked as Hoss walked into the house and hung up his hat. "Where's Joe?"

"It was fine. Joe's down at the paddock. He sure is fired up about that horse."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe was grateful for the quiet as he slowly made his way to the horse. His headache was back and making him feel dizzy and light-headed. He sat on a stump and just watched the horse grazing on some green grass. Once the spinning stopped he walked carefully to the horse and held out the carrot. Fox took it gratefully and looked Joe in the eye. Joe reached out and ran his hand down the horse's neck, talking quietly. "What is it about you? Why can't I get you out of my mind?"

"Good conversation?" Adam startled his brother as he came up behind him.

"Hey, Adam." Joe replied without emotion.

"You feeling okay?" Adam caught the listlessness in his brother's voice.

"Not really," Joe responded as he sat back down. He didn't have the energy to pretend.

"Let's get you home then." Adam went to his brother and helped him on his horse before climbing up behind him.

"Go slow, please, Adam." Joe begged as he closed his eyes and leaned against his brother.

As soon as he was off the horse Joe stumbled to the side of the barn where he leaned against the rough wood and vomited. When he was finished, Adam silently went to him and put his arm around his waist, letting his little brother lean on him as they walked into the house.

"Pa! Pa! Come quick!" Adam called as he lowered Joe down on to the sofa. Joe winced at the sound.

Hoss and Ben ran into the living room. "What in tarnation is all the yelling about?" Ben asked as he noticed Joe lying still on the couch.

"Joe's sick." Adam said as Ben bent over to feel Joe's forehead.

"Joseph, what's wrong?" Ben asked gently.

"Hoss." Was the whispered reply.

Adam and Ben looked questioningly at the big man. "Do you know what happened?"

Hoss quickly related the events of the day and how Joe was feeling ill while mending the fences. "Joe seemed fine this morning, in fact I practically had to tie him up to get him to stop for lunch. I'd never seen him work so hard. Then when we were heading back he looked about ready to keel over so I made him rest a bit and take in some water. Seemed better after a little shut-eye."

"I found him out by that blasted horse and he could barely stand up," Adam continued.

Ben thought for a minute. Sure sounded like his young son worked himself to exhaustion and needed a good night's sleep and some water. "Hoss, take your brother up to his bed. Adam, ask Hop Sing for some cold water and towels. We need to get him cooled off and get some water in him."

"Yes, Pa," Hoss said as he gently lifted Joe from the sofa, getting no response from the still man.

Ben, Adam, and Hoss took turns sitting with Joe, feeding him spoonfuls of water and sponging his face and head with cold towels. When morning light broke through and Little Joe had not regained consciousness Ben called for Hoss.

"Go get Doc Martin. Something's not right."

"Right away, Pa"

Adam joined his father at Joe's bedside, having heard him send Hoss to town. "What's happened?"

"He won't wake up. I've been trying for the last hour and can get no response. This isn't from working too long and too hard yesterday. Did anything else happen to him?"

"He might have hit his head the other night working with that horse. Hoss and I found him lying on the ground, but seemed fine after a few minutes. Do you think that could have something to do with him now?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I just hope Hoss hurries back with Doc Martin."


	4. Chapter 4

Doc Martin arrived swiftly and checked his patient over while the rest of the Cartwrights waited anxiously downstairs. Hoss couldn't sit still and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. If anything happened to his little brother he didn't know what he would do. He felt responsible for Joe's current condition. He knew Joe wasn't feeling well, had seen through the thin façade, but didn't question him. He felt immensely guilty wondering if there was anything he could have done to change the outcome.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs brought Adam and Ben to their feet and stopped Hoss's feet. One look at the good doctor's serious face told them the news wasn't good.

"What is it?" Ben was the first to find his voice.

"Has Joe hit his head recently?"

"He's been trying to break a horse and has taken quite a few falls. The other night Hoss and I found him on the ground after yet another fall. He seemed fine after a few minutes though," Adam explained.

"I believe that must have cause a concussion. Joe seems to be in a coma from swelling in his brain."

"A coma?" Ben repeated. "How bad is he?"

"I won't lie. It's very serious. The fact that he cannot be roused is worrying me. The next few days will be crucial. If he doesn't regain consciousness soon, I fear he might never wake up. Or if he does wake, he could have permanent damage."

"What type of damage are we talking about?" Adam asked, as Ben seemed to have lost his ability to speak as he looked up to where Joe was lying.

"Any number of things could happen. Joe might wake up tomorrow perfectly fine. Or he could wake up next week without the ability to speak, see, or even walk. Only time will tell. For now I recommend you stay close. Look for any sign that he's waking or is aware of you. It's in God's hands now."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Pray, talk to him, just be there. I'll be back as soon as I finish my rounds." With that the doctor let himself out and headed back to town.

Hoss insisted on taking the first shift next to his brother. Ben would hear nothing of it so in the end the three men squeezed into the bedroom to stand vigil.

"Pa, go get some sleep. You didn't sleep last night and you're about dead on your feet. We'll come get you if there's any change." Adam tried convincing his father. "You won't be any good for Joe if you end up sick too."

"Yeah, Pa. We'll stay with Joe and come get you if there is any change," Hoss agreed as he helped Ben to his feet and led him out of the room.

"Ok, maybe for a few hours. Then I'll come back for the two of you to get some sleep. Adam's right, Joe will need us when he wakes."

For three days there was no change. Adam and Hoss would get up in the mornings, do their chores, and take turns relieving their father. Ben would then take to his bed for some sleep. Doctor Martin came by at least daily, concern growing in his face as each day passed.

On the fourth day while Adam was holding Joe's hand he thought he felt his fingers move. "Joe? Joe? Can you hear me?" He asked quietly. He felt a weak squeeze in response.

"Joe, I'll be right back." He said before running out of the room to fetch his father. "Pa! Come quick!"

Ben raced into his youngest son's room, not knowing what to expect. Adam followed close behind telling his father to take Joe's hand. Ben did as instructed and looked expectantly at Adam. Just then he felt Joe's fingers move in his.

"Joseph! Can you hear me, Son? Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He looked down at his hand, waiting. Slowly, the fingers responded. "Good, good. Now can you open your eyes for me?" Adam and Ben looked at Joe's face, hope written all over their own. Once again Joe complied. It was brief, but he managed to open his eyes just long enough to give his pa and brother a bit of peace.

"Adam, go find Hoss and get the doctor!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Adam returned with the doctor he found Ben and Hoss speaking quietly to Joe. Joe would respond with a squeeze of the hand or a blink of the eye. The doctor quickly ushered them out of the room to examine the patient.

Thirty minutes later he made it down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Now, Ben, he isn't out of the woods yet, but it looks good. Looks real good. The next 24 hours will decide a lot. I hope he wakes more fully and starts speaking. Then I can see more of where we are."

With that Ben took his leave and headed back to Joe. He sat by his side, holding his hand and willing him to return. He told stories of his youth, told of his early days on the Ponderosa, anything that he could think of to bring his boy back. He was so engrossed in his stories that he didn't realize they were joined by Hoss, Adam, and the doctor.

When Ben's voice gave out Adam took over. Telling of the city and being away at college. Stories of Joe himself when he was younger.

This was followed by Hoss talking about how Fox needed him. He'd continued Joe's efforts with the wild horse, but didn't feel the connection he thought Joe had with the animal. As he paused for breath they heard a weak voice whisper.

"Pa?"

"I'm here, Joe. We're all here." Ben reassured him as he took his hand in his. "How do you feel?"

"Not so good."

"I'm sure that's true, but Doc Martin would like to talk to you for a minute. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

The doctor came forward while the rest of the Cartwrights moved to give him room. They weren't leaving this time.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked.

"Joseph Cartwright."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Bed."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Fell. Felt sick fixing fence. Adam brought me home."

"Good, good. Just one more question. Can you move your toes for me?" The doctor lifted the blanket and watched closely as Joe clearly wiggled his toes. "Great job, Joe. You can go back to sleep now."

The doctor looked Ben in the eye and smiled. Joe was going to be fine. It would take some time, but he would recover.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as he was able, Joe insisted on visiting Fox down at the paddock. He couldn't sit his own horse just yet, but was allowed to ride down in the surrey.

He made his way carefully to dark horse holding out a carrot. To his surprise, Fox took the carrot gently in his mouth and then carefully leaned his head against Joe's shoulder.

"Look at that!" Hoss called, "I do believe that goshdarn horse missed you!"

"He's a good horse," Joe whispered, noticing the calm that had come over the horse. "He'll make it."

"He sure will," Ben said as he walked up beside his son. "Now, let's get you back home."

Everyday Joe went down to visit his horse. At first it was only for a few minutes at a time, with him sitting quietly by the horse as he regained his strength. As he grew stronger the visits lasted longer with Joe walking the horse around the paddock, leading him by the reins.

He was never alone when he was working with Fox. One of his brothers or pa would be close by keeping an eye on him, but not interfering. Soon the day came where Joe could do no more without getting in the saddle again.

Fox was calm as Joe put the old saddle on and tightened it. In fact, he just stood there with his head down, waiting. Adam, Hoss, and Ben stood together, watching. Joe put his boot in the stirrup and swung himself up. The horse didn't move. Joe gave him a gentle nudge and he started walking along the fence. A little harder kick got the horse to trot. It was as though the horse had never been wild.

Joe dismounted and waked over to where his family stood, pride evident on his face. "Well done, Joseph," Ben said clapping him on the shoulder, "That's a fine horse you have there."

"Thanks, Pa. I just had to show him who's boss." Joe replied with a smile.


End file.
